This invention relates in general to gas detection devices and in particular to a new and useful device comprising an indicator tube for a gas having a temperature indicator for the gas.
Time and again, a prior art indicator tube is to be applied in instances where, in addition to measuring extraneous gases in air or other gases, the temperature of the carrier gas is to be determined, for example while measuring the efficiency of fireplaces or also to be able to take into account the possible impact of the temperature on the measurement itself. The temperature of the carrier gas may, of course, be measured at the sampling location or in advance by means of well known temperature measuring equipment based on a physical principle; however, this is relatively complicated since two measuring devices must separately be employed, one for measuring the temperature and one for measuring the extraneous gas.
A prior art device for measuring the waste gases comprises a probe tube for taking the waste gas off by suction. The probe tube accommodates wires leading from a thermocouple which is secured to the tip under a guard. The rear end of the probe carries connections for a CO.sub.2 analyzer and for a temperature indicator. To effect the measuring operation, the probe tube is introduced into the waste gas conduit through a check hole. Then, the waste gas sample is taken off by the CO.sub.2 analyzer and analyzed. At the same time, the temperature of the waste gas is measured through the thermal couple and a temperature indicator.
This prior art equipment in fact requires two measuring devices, is expensive in instrumentation and maintenance, and cannot be used on occasions of instantaneous need, since is is complicated. It is hardly suitable for spot checks (German utility model No. 79 29 123).